With Me
by xAdeline
Summary: The Salvatores move into town and change Eden and her friend's lives forever. But a man by the name of Damon Salvatore might have changed it the most. She swore, she hated Damon with everything in her. Love/Hate relationship. Damon/OC. Slight Tyler/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - No One Like I've Ever Known

I walked down the long hallway with my best friends, Bonnie and Caroline. Summer was over (sadly) and we were back to school. We spent all summer with our friends, swimming at the lake with Matt and Tyler, having sleepovers together. The only bad thing? Elena wasn't there.

Elena and I were so close...it's not even funny. But now her position as my bestest friend has been compromised by Caroline. Her and I hung out almost EVERY day of summer. We connect so well.

The four of us girls, had been the best of friends since we were little. We did everything together...and I think it was pretty safe to say that, since Elena left that summer, things have definately changed. I didn't want things to change the way they did. Everything was so...perfect.

We saw Elena across the hall at her locker. At that moment, we felt horrible for her. We knew about her parents accident, and we KNEW that she was pretending to be happy. How? Well, we're best friends. We can READ each other. Being at school right now was torture for Elena.

I know how it felt, to have a loved one die. My father died last year. Cause of death? No one knows...still. The Mystic Falls Police Department just sucks.

I sighed, looking at Elena. I walked up to her, Bonnie and Caroline following. I wanted to comfort her, like they comforted me. Like SHE comforted me.

"Elena." I said, as soon as I stepped in front of her.

She smiled. But it was fake. "Hey Eden."

I smiled back...yeah, she was fake smiling, but I didn't want to talk about this kind of thing in front of the school...i'm guessing she didn't either. Especially in front of our "followers".

God, how i hated them. They needed to get their own life, and stop trying to leech off of ours. They would never leave us alone!

Caroline smiled big. "Did you have a good trip?" she asked.

She obviously didn't know what was going on.

Elena nodded. "It was okay...i guess. What did i miss over the summer? Hopefully not too much."

I smiled a little, as Caroline and Bonnie giggled at me.

"Ooooohhh can I tell her, pleaaassseee?" Caroline asked. She LOVED gossip.

I sighed. "Finee." i smiled.

"She's going out with TYLER!"

I widened my eyes...our "followers" were right. there.

They all squealed. Ughhhhhh.

Elena laughed. "I'm sorry, what? I thought you hated Tyler? 'Tyler Lockwood is a big fat meanie, who needs to lay off the GUMMY WORRMMMSSS!' Remember?" She smiled.

"Okay, that was the SECOND grade, and yeah...but it turns out, he's really romantic."

Bonnie's face went into terror. "Uhh...yeah, he's totally romantic."

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked where she was looking.

My heart sank.

There he was, leaning against a locker smirking at HER. He was flirting with Vicki Donovan. VICKI DONOVAN! She gets high every three minutes with Elena's little brother!

Oh hell no.

"Eden?" Caroline said. "Calm down, he's just a..."

I was already half-way down the hallway.

But...the person who walked down the hallway at that moment, changed my life forever.

I bumped into someone, someone strong. Damn, they felt like a wall.

My books fell to the ground, and so did their sunglasses.

I sighed, and shook my head to clear my thoughts. We both crouched down to get our stuff.

Without even looking at him, I spoke up. "I'm sorry..I was angry, I don't see anything really when I'm mad."

"It's err, alright..." replied the velvety voice.

I widened my eyes and looked up. Never in my life, had I heard someone, not a BOY, talk as smooth as he did.

As soon as I looked up, I saw the most gorgeous face ever.

He had these forest-green eyes...and this, silky light brown hair. His face was structured perfectly, like one of those Abercrombie & Fitch models. Hell, he looked better than all of them.

Something about him...i don't know what it was, was enchanting. He glowed with youth.

He gave one of those cute half smiles guys do...and handed me my books. After that? Straight up walked away.

I stood up in disappointment. I followed him, desperate to know this guy. Just one look and i KNEW he was different than all the guys here.

I walked by the office and stopped...he was inside. I quickly backed up, hiding behind the wall beside the door.

I felt something..or someone, behind me. What the...?

I turned around, to see Caroline. What in the world ?

"Caroline what the-" I whispered, but got interrupted.

"Shh! I'm trying to hear."

"You like him too?" I whisper-yelled.

"Are you serious right now? How could I NOT?" She asked, with a smile.

I should have known.

I felt stupid...no, not just for not knowing, but because I had a boyfriend. And Caroline, my best friend, wanted him. I can't take that from her. Plus...Caroline does NOT give up when it comes to guys.

I smiled at her. "Good luck, girl. Oh, and don't forget - bonfire tonight!"

She smiled back, "How could I forget?"

I giggled and walked away, to start the school day.

Later on, I found out that the "cute" guy is in my history class, along with Elena and Bonnie.

He outsmarted the teacher...which was quite impressive.

After school, I walked home. Well, I ALMOST got to the street in front of the school, before I felt a pair of warm arms around me. He kissed my cheek, "Babe, where are you going? Thought we were hanging out today?"

I sighed, Tyler. I just wanted to slap him. But when he turned me around, and looked me in the eyes...ALL of that faded away, along with my anger.

Maybe he wasn't flirting with Vicki?

I smiled. "Yeah, totally."

He gave a half smile, and placed an arm around me. We walked together all the way to the graveyard.

"The Graveyard, Ty? How romantic." I said sarcastically. 

"No, we're taking the shortcut to the lake." He smiled.

I smirked. "Allow me to make this shortcut faster." I threw my bag to the ground, and started running. He laughed, and ran after me.

I kept giggling. "Ty, you're never gonna catch me." I yelled.

"I'm on the football team, of course I will."

And he did...well, actually he tackled me to the ground.

I smiled up at him, and looked in his eyes. He smashed his lips to mine, his hand on my waist.

I smiled into the kiss. He was so perfect...i loved him so much.

He pulled away, and got up, picking me up. My back hit the tree, and my legs were wrapped around his hips. He held my leg up, kissing my neck.

I laughed. "Tyler, no."

"Come on, babe. We've been going out all summer."

"Tyler, i'm not having sex with you."

He sighed, and looked me in the eyes. "Fine."

I smiled. "You're so stubborn...but you always listen to me."

"Yeah, you have a big effect on me." He smirked.

I scoffed playfully.

In the corner of my eye, i could see a dark shadow...probably just a bird.

"I'm gonna go get our bags, so I can walk you home." He lifted me down.

I nodded. He walked off into the distance. I could still kind of see him, but it was far.

I sighed and leaned against the tree as I waited. The fog started rolling in out of nowhere, and this annoying...crow thing was flying above my head.

"Stupid bird." I mumbled to myself.

The same shadow was standing behind a tall grave, taller than me. I squinted my eyes...it was a person.

"Ty!" I yelled.

The shadow stepped closer.

"TY!" I screamed, freaked out.

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

I screamed, and turned around. It was Tyler. He bursted out laughing.

"Don't scare me like that!" I yelled, hitting him.

"Hey!" He said, once I started to hit his face. "Hey!" He grabbed my wrists, and looked me in the eyes, and smiled.

I smiled back, my anger fading. "You bastard."

"What'd you think I was?"

Then I remembered. "That thing!" I turned around, and it was gone. So was the fog...and that annoying bird was gone too.

What the...?

"There was someone here, Tyler."

He snorted. "It was me, Babe."

I swallowed hard...Tyler would just call me crazy. I sighed, "Yeah, okay. Let's just go home."

He walked me home, and when we reached my house, he kissed me goodbye and walked to his house. I walked inside, greeting my mom.

"Hey mom...I was out with Ty."

She looked up from her cookie dough, and smiled. "You two are so cute together."

I laughed. "Yeah, that's us."

I grabbed one of the done cookies, and walked upstairs to get ready for the bonfire.

Once I was done, I smiled at myself in the mirror. I made sure to wear my most flattering lip gloss, and mascara.

And, just in case me and my friends were going night swimming in the lake, I wore my swimsuit underneath my outfit.

Tonight, was gonna be the NIGHT.

My doorbell rang, and I walked downstairs to answer the door. It was Caroline.

I smiled, "Caroline, I knew you wouldn't forget."

"HOW could I? Stefan's coming!"

"Who?" I asked.

"The new boy...now come on, we've got a bonfire to go to!" She pulled me out the door and closed it, pulling me to her mom's car.

I laughed, "Caroline, you're so crazy."

Once we got there, we soon realized that almost everyone in our grade was there. The fire was in the middle of the party, and some good 3OH!3 music was playing. it was amazing.

I smiled once I saw Tyler...but he was with Vicki.

He grabbed her hand, and took her into the woods with a smirk on his face.

I swallowed hard. I walked fast towards where they were going. Pretty soon, I spotted them, and I hid behind a tree. He held her up against the tree...like he did with me.

I held back tears. He kissed her neck, and she giggled. "I'm not having sex against a tree!"

Tyler smiled, "Come on, we've done it so many times before."

I gasped a little, and ran off into a random direction. I didn't want to be here anymore. I hated him...no wonder he was so okay with not having sex.

I sniffled, and sat down on the ground as the tears fell down. I noticed I ran towards the way of the party, and the party was a few yards in the distance from me.

This was the perfect place to let my feelings out. When I was ready to go back to the party, I could just walk a little bit and I'd be with my friends again. But right now, I needed to be alone.

When I met Tyler, it was true, I did hate him. He was stuck up, and stupid...but then I found out that the whole time, from the second grade to now, he actually liked me. And everyday, that love got stronger. How did we get here? How could he play me like this?

I was stupid...I was naive to think Tyler loved me. He obviously doesn't. Not if he apparently had sex with Vicki repeatedly.

I sighed, and tears flowed down. I loved Ty.

He didn't love me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Mystery

**|Third Person POV|**

He watched her cry from a distance, feeling bad for her. He thought she was absolutely beautiful. More so than all of the girls here...who would do her wrong like this? She had long, raven-black hair that was in soft curls, and pale, porcelain skin. But that was all he could get from in the dark, from a distance.

Truthfully, he had snuck up on her to feed on her...he was DYING (pff) for a snack. But he couldn't bring himself to do it...for some reason. Was he going soft?

"Pah." He mumbled to himself. Although he had tried earlier to do so on the same girl, he decided he wouldn't have her, and walked off to find someone else.

As he walked deeper into the woods, he saw the same couple he saw earlier. He instantly knew this must be the girl's boyfriend.

He snickered to himself. He couldn't believe he cheated on her with someone as ugly as that. He clearly had no idea what he was doing.

He decided to feed on this girl instead...just for fun.

As soon as she rejected the boy again, he got pissed and walked off, leaving her alone. Perfect.

He queued the fog like he usually did. He was tired, and wanted this to get over with. He quickly just went for her neck, instead of teasing his prey like he usually did.

She screamed loudly, and he instantly knew that the party heard her. He dropped her to the ground and left her, fleeing so he wouldn't get caught.

**|Eden's POV|**

I looked around...I heard a SCREAM. My feet carried me to the sound. Stupid, I know...but I wanted to help this girl.

As soon as I got there, I saw Elena. She was crouching over, trying to pick her up, with a terrified look on her face.

I picked up the other side of the body to help her...but when I saw who it was...I freaked out inside. It was VICKI DONOVAN'S body, laying on the cold forest floor, bleeding. I instantly felt horrible for all the things I said about her. She could be dead!

I wanted to scream as soon as I realized that.

Well...I did. A lot.

"SOMEONE HELP!" I screamed.

Elena followed, "SOMEONE'S HURT!"

"Elena." I said, looking at her with terror. "What if she's..."

"Oh god, HELP!" She screamed. "The blood's on us! We look suspicious!"

"Come on, the sheriff is Caroline's mom. We'll be fine."

"I don't know..." Elena worried.

"Look...she's breathing. She's okay!" I felt instantly better. I could tell Elena did too.

Eventually, the ambulance came, and placed her on the stretcher. As they were carrying her onto the truck, I noticed something weird.

Her neck...

There were two large holes. Like someone BIT her skin off!

I widened my eyes.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Caroline, giving me a huge smile. "You look like you've seen a ghost, Eden. Come on...we're going to the grill."

She then looked down at my dress. "Oh, noo-ooohh. You are NOT going in that." She smiled, and walked over to her car's trunk. She opened it up and...there was a case, full of clothes?

Caroline's crazy.

"Here, wear this." She tossed me a purple v -neck long sleeve shirt, and some skinny jeans. I gave her a look as to say, "You carry this kind of thing in your car?"

She simply smiled and motioned to the forest.

At first I was grossed out by changing in the forest, but I immediately felt better once I remembered I was wearing a bikini underneath.

I changed into her clothes, and surprisingly, they fit perfect. Caroline's practically a stick!

I fixed my silver necklace, and tugged on my black boots again. I looked better now, honestly.

I got into Caroline's car, and Bonnie was in there too. I smiled, as we drove off for the Mystic Grill.

Once I entered the bar, it felt weird...some kind of feeling was in the air. I couldn't put my finger on it...it felt dark, gloomy...

But other than that, the place was packed. Most of the people from the bonfire was there.

That weird feeling came back, though...when I was sitting with Bonnie and Caroline, I felt someone's eyes on me.

That's why i jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I gasped, and turned around quickly. I saw Tyler smirking down at me, about to laugh. Bonnie and Caroline were laughing in the background, while Matt sat between me and Bonnie.

"Hey babe, didn't see you at the party." He smiled, and sat next to me.

"Well I saw you..." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Oh, I said I know." I fake smiled at him.

"Oh." He smiled back, and placed an arm around me.

"Err...yeah." I grabbed his hand, and pushed his arm off. I didn't look at him...I knew that if I did, I would fall for his tricks again.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Can we talk?" I said immediately.

Before he even responded, I walked over by the bar. He followed.

He stopped in front of me, looking down at me. I just kept looking down...I wouldn't look at him. I couldn't.

"I don't see how this relationship is gonna work."

"Don't say that." He sounded worried...pff.

"Why not?" I asked angrily, daring to look up at him. Strangely...I didn't feel bad anymore. Not at all. "Why are you even here, Tyler. Your girlfriend's in the hospital."

"What are you talking about, Eden?"

I sighed. "It's over."

I had to get this over with. I didn't want to talk, or explain. I just wanted this to be done.

"Eden!" he yelled after me as I walked back to our table. I heard his fist hit the wall in anger as he walked out furiously.

I've never seen him get that mad.

I sighed, as I sat down at the table again. I placed my hand on my forehead and looked at the table.

Bonnie and Caroline immediately took alert. "What...just happened?" Bonnie asked.

"We broke up." I whispered. "He cheated, Bonnie. With Vicki Donovan."

"My sister?" Matt asked.

I simply nodded.

"I'm never good enough for a guy Bonnie. They always cheat, always break my heart. I'm just so...over it." I was so close to crying, I had to cover my eyes in case I did.

"I know...Stefan, he wouldn't even-" Caroline sighed. "He was too busy obsessing over Elena. Why didn't he go for me? How come the guys that I want...never want me? I'm inappropriate, always say the wrong thing and Elena ALWAYS says the right thing. She doesn't even try, and he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks. For everything...and I try, SO hard and...I'm never the one."

"I'm sorry Car...there will be better guys. For both of us..." I said. I looked up at her and smiled. She just frowned and sighed.

She was truly unhappy, and I hated that. But I couldn't shake that feeling of being...watched. At that moment, I looked behind Caroline, and I knew where this feeling was coming from.

This guy...was staring at me. He was GORGEOUS, way better looking than Stefan. He had brown hair, and these bright blue eyes...ugh, I could go on for hours. He wasn't any normal man from what I was seeing. His skin glowed. Just like Stefan's...

Well, not literally GLOWING, but he just seemed...more beautiful.

Honestly, he looked like no one I've ever known. He was absolutely just...I can't even put it in one word.

He gave a half smile, and I just looked away. He must be creeped out or something.

Shouldn't I be creeped out? He's been staring at me this whole time!

Ugh, Eden just be quiet. Relaaaxxx.

I took a deep breath, and finished my food, while Caroline furiously tried to finish her coffee with the help of Matt.

**|Third Person POV|**

Finally, she had looked at him. Her face was much, much more beautiful than he had imagined. Her light blue eyes locked with his in a stare. He could tell, that she knew he was staring, and that she thought he was good looking. The expression on her face said it all.

That amused him. He decided to give a half smile at her, luring her in. But she quickly looked away.

What was it about this girl? How come he saw her almost everywhere he went?

And how did she know his brother, Stefan? He had heard their conversation...maybe Stefan knew something about her?

He needed to stop thinking about her. All he could think about was how HUNGRY he was. He needed to feed off of someone...again.

'Maybe...her.' he thought, looking at Caroline. He was interested in how she knew Stefan, and how he acted at school. He HAD heard about that.

He smirked, forming a plan in his head.

**|Eden's POV|**

I sighed, looking at my finished plate. I wanted things to reverse, rewind...i wish i never met Tyler.

Then i started thinking about the past, and all the memories I've had. Not just with Tyler, but with my best friends.

I smiled, as I looked up at Matt. "Matt, remember when Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and I were having that sleepover when we were in the 7th grade, and you and Tyler-"

"Snuck in?" He smiled. "Yeah. That was so fun!"

"Then we all went to the lake to swim." Caroline reminisced.

"Remember when we all snuck out to go swim at the lake in the 9th grade?" Bonnie smiled.

"Yeah, and Elena wouldn't go because she was scared?" I giggled.

"And Tyler pushed her in the water, because she thought there were alligators in there or something." Matt laughed.

I laughed, and looked at Caroline. She was smiling now.

"I miss it." I sighed. "I miss the good old days."

"I do too." Matt replied.

"Me three." Bonnie agreed.

Caroline sighed, as to agree with us three too.

"What happened to us?" I asked.

"Well Elena left for the summer, and Tyler changed." Caroline replied.

I nodded. That was true.

A slow song played in the grill, which pursued the sad mood even more. I sighed, and realized I should be leaving.

I stood up, "I have to go." I turned and started walking away until I heard Caroline say,

"How are you getting home? I drove you here."

"I'll get a taxi." I yelled as I kept walking.

As I was walking out, I noticed what song this was. "Bloodstream" by Stateless. This was one of my favorite songs.

I sighed, as I stood outside, leaning against the wall listening to the faint music from the inside.

The chilly October air breezed around me, and briefly brushed my cheeks. It was peaceful.

"What's a girl like you doing out here all alone?" Said a velvety voice. He sounded dark and seductive, yet beautiful in some way. I couldn't explain it.

I didn't even look to see who it was. I just looked out at the street in front of me. "Wondering..." I replied. I looked at him, and realized it was him. The guy who was staring at me, the one with _those_ blue eyes.

"About what?" he asked, standing in front of me.

"Who you are." I said honestly.

A smirk grew across his features. It made me want to smile. "Salvatore...Damon, Salvatore. You might know my brother, Stefan?"

Stefan...the cute new guy?

No wonder. It runs in the family.

"Barely..." I said. "Eden Scott." I gave him a half smile. "What was up with you earlier...sitting all alone. You don't seem like that kind of guy."

"I'm not into the whole...group thing." He replied.

"Me either...well, right now." I looked in his eyes. They were gleaming.

He was absolutely perfect. He was just a little taller than me, fit, and his looks were to die for. Plus he had that whole, 'Bad-boy' vibe to him.

He smirked once he realized i was staring at him.

"I'm sorry." I smiled, "You're -"

"A stud? I know."

"Cocky much?" I smiled.

"VERY, much."

We shared a smile before a Taxi pulled over to the side of the building.

"I have to go...i'll see you around?" I asked.

"You can count on it."

I smiled at him before getting into the cab.

There was something about him...that seemed dark and mysterious. Like a locked door that says, "Keep Out". I want to know whats inside...

I sighed. Damon Salvatore...was quite the mystery.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – Dinner with Damon

I was in history class. I didn't see Stefan today...until he came in late. The only seat open was the one next to me, which was usually Caroline's seat, but she wasn't here...i have no idea why.

He sat down next to me and gave me a small smile. I smiled back.

When the teacher, Mr. Tanner, let us talk to each other like he usually does at the end of class, I turned to Stefan.

"So...what's up with your brother? Damon?" I asked. I was curious about him...he seemed, interesting.

Stefan's face darkened. "Uhh...Damon...he's not exactly good news."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why? He seemed nice, last night."

"I wouldn't trust him if I were you."

I nodded. Damon did seem a little off last night. Maybe Stefan's right? But on the other hand...I barely know Stefan.

I sighed, and turned back around in my seat to wait for the end of class.

Later, at cheerleading practice, Caroline still wasn't here. She was the captain, and Elena was co-captain. So I guess Elena had to teach us the cheer?

I looked around. The girls were doing stretches, while me and Elena were sitting on the ground, gossiping. I don't know what kind of show Caroline runs around here, but I think this whole, 'wear sweat-shorts and ponytails' thing is ridiculous.

I sighed. Where WAS Caroline?

All of the sudden, a car pulled up in front of our cheerleading area. All I saw was Caroline, so I stood up. She had some explaining to do. Elena followed, and we both saw the driver of the convertible.

I honestly was shocked, but I kept my facial expression. I crossed my arms at Caroline, and so did Elena.

Caroline kissed Damon before she got out, and walked over to us. Before Damon left, he gave a smirk to me.

I snorted, and rolled my eyes. I had to resist him.

He drove off.

Me and Elena placed our attention on Caroline now, giving her an annoyed look. She simply smiled, and walked to the front to teach.

Elena and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. We went to the front row, and starting doing the dances.

After awhile, Caroline got annoying, and the dance was tiring. I could tell by the look on Elena's face she thought the same.

I stopped and put my hands on my hips, catching my breath.

"Did I say stop?" Caroline asked.

I sighed, "No, but i'm tired Caroline."

"That's too bad. Maybe you need to be off the team."

"What's up with you Caroline?" Elena asked.

Caroline sighed, "Look, i'm sorry, okay? I just want this to be perfect in time for the big game."

"Caroline, loosen up. I'm pretty sure the girls on the team agree with me that we need a break." I said.

"Fine, go take a break." Caroline replied angrily.

I rolled my eyes and walked off. I ended up beside the football bleachers, watching the football players practice.

Stefan was so good...so interesting. I got interested in the game, so I climbed onto the bleachers, and sat in the front row, watching.

I sighed, and I felt someone sit down next to me. I looked, and it was Caroline.

"I'm sorry." She said sincerely.

"It's okay, it's just...what's up with you?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just felt...confident in myself, you know? I FINALLY found someone...he's perfect, Eden. He really likes me."

"Damon?"

"Yeah."

I smiled...but it was fake. I didn't really think this whole, Damon and Caroline thing was gonna work out. Stefan said it himself...'he isn't good news'.

I still have yet to find out what he means.

I noticed something strange about Caroline...she never wears scarves. Why in the world would she wear one right now, at cheerleading practice? She hates scarves...unless it's winter.

"What's with the scarf?" I asked.

She swallowed hard, and fake smiled at me. "Nothing! Nothing, geeze Eden. It's wintertime, isn't it?"

Something was off here.

I swallowed hard and nodded, giving another fake smile. Strange...whatever. She must be hiding a hickey or something.

...ew.

I shuddered.

She sighed contently. "I found someone Eden...me and him, are as amazing as you and Tyler were." She smiled, but then remembered. "Oh my god, i'm so sorry Eden."

"It's okay." I said emotionless, looking at Tyler. He stopped, and looked at me back. "I need to move on anyway..."

Tyler stared at me, with a look of sorrow. But I'm not buying it.

"Sometimes, you have to get hurt to become stronger. And that's exactly what i've become." I said, glaring at him. I stood up, and walked off of the bleachers.

*** * ***

My phone rang. I ran to my bed to get it. I looked at the contact...Elena.

I smiled and answered. "Hey."

"Hey, can you come over for dinner tonight? Bonnie and Stefan are gonna be there."

I forgot...Elena was dating Stefan. I smiled. "Sure."

"Thanks. Come to my house at 8pm."

"Got it...see you then."

I hung up, and smiled. I couldn't wait to see what Stefan and Elena were like together.

Time passed by fast, because next thing I knew it, I was in my car, driving to her house. I was wearing a dark brown leather jacket, with a white lace cami underneath. I had on dark colored skinny jeans.

I honestly couldn't wait.

I pulled up to the house, and I noticed I was late. "Oh my god!" I said to myself, and rushed out of the car. I furiously knocked on the door, squirming around.

Elena opened the door, alongside Stefan and Bonnie. She smiled, "Hey!"

"Hey. i'm late! I'm so sorry, Elena." I smiled.

"Come in, you have nothing to worry about." She giggled, and I stepped inside.

So far, dinner was amazing. Apparently Stefan cooked, and it was great. I'd KILL for a boyfriend like that. Stefan was pretty chill. Him and Elena were like...perfect.

Bonnie liked him too. I could tell she felt better about him, now that she wasn't giving glares, but smiles.

The doorbell rang. We all got up, and walked to the door. Stefan stood beside Elena as she opened the door to see Caroline and...Damon.

He gave me a little smirk when he saw me. I looked away.

"Surprise!" Caroline smiled. "Bonnie said you guys were doing dinner, so I brought desert!"

"Hope you don't mind." Damon said in his usual dark manner.

Caroline walked in past Elena, and Stefan looked at Damon with his jaw clenched. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in."

"Yeah, you-" Elena started, but Stefan interrupted.

"No no no no." Stefan said. Elena looked at him confused. "He can't stay...can you, Damon?"

Damon gave him a weird look, like a glare but not quite.

"Get in here!" Caroline said to Damon.

"We were just...finishing up." Stefan said to Elena, desperate to not let Damon in, for some reason. He was acting suspicious.

"It's fine, just come on in." Elena smiled.

Damon gave a triumphant smirk to Stefan, and stepped in.

"You have a beautiful home Elena..." Damon said, with a hint of mysteriousness in there. He seemed like he had an ulterior motive.

"Thank you."

Since now that I befriended Stefan, and trust him...I've learned not to trust Damon. For some reason, I feel like Stefan's right...especially since he had a huge problem letting Damon in. I needed to stay away from him.

He looked at me and smirked once more, before Caroline dragged him off to the living room.

Later on, we were all sitting together in the living room. I was sitting between Elena, and Damon, who was in the chair next to me. Caroline was droning on about something...I don't know. I wasn't paying attention.

"I can not BELIEVE Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething!" She smiled at Stefan.

I swallowed hard.

"Oh, Eden, i'm so sorry!" She said, sadly.

"It's fine. Please, go on." i said emotionless.

"Anyway, Stefan, I think its good you're on the team. You should totally just go for it!" She smiled.

"That's what I was telling him...you have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you, you have to go get it." Damon said in his usual manner.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today." Caroline continued, "It's ONLY because you missed summer camp, I don't know how you'll ever learn the routines."

"I'll work with her, she'll get it." Bonnie spoke up.

"Guess I'll put her in the back..." Caroline mumbled to herself.

I looked at her like she was crazy. She was seriously starting to get on my nerves.

"You don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Damon commented.

Elena smiled.

But of course, Caroline had to continue on. "It's just because her parents died. Yeah, she's just totally going through a 'blah' phase, Eden too. They used to be, WAY more fun." Caroline giggled.

Bonnie and I looked at her like she was a total bitch...which she was being right now.

"And...I say that with complete sensitivity." Caroline swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry girls, I know what it's like to lose both your parents, in fact Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we ever cared about die." Damon said, giving a look to Stefan.

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Stefan stated.

Damon continued, "You know what, you're right Stef, I'm sorry. The last thing I wanna do is bring _her_ up." He gave a triumphant smile.

Elena looked saddened.

"I'm going to uh...do dishes."I said, feeling there was too much tension in the room.

"Oh, I will too!" Caroline smiled, and started to get up.

"No, I'll be fine." I stated, walking away.

I sighed as soon as I entered the kitchen. Elena followed.

"Can you believe Caroline?" I said, walking to the sink. "I felt like she was bashing us."

"She's just confident and happy she found someone. It'll blow over." Elena calmed me.

"Elena, she brought up the death of our parents."

"Yeah, that was pretty low...but she usually does that kind of thing when shes happy. I don't know, it's a Caroline thing."

"Why'd you leave?" I asked her suddenly. I put a dish down, looking at her.

She swallowed hard. "My family...we had to have a funeral somewhere other than Mystic Falls."

I could tell it was hard to talk about.

I had to tell her the truth.

"Elena... you're my best friend. I was so close to replacing you, with Caroline...but, tonight made me realize, we're better as best friends together than me and Caroline would. In fact, it was HER idea for me to go out with Tyler anyway."

She nodded.

"...Do you want to talk about it?" Elena asked, talking about my dad's death.

I looked at her. "Not really."

She sighed, of irritation, realizing something. "Oh god, I left Caroline all alone with Stefan in there. He must be suffering."

I giggled. "I'd go help him if I were you."

She smiled, and walked off.

I breathed out, and washed the dish I was holding. I was thinking about random things, until I heard a voice.

"One more." Damon said.

I turned around, and he literally tossed the glass to me. I gasped, thinking it was going to hit the floor, but Damon caught it. He smiled, and handed it to me.

I sighed of relief. "I would have been dead if that hit the ground." I took the glass. "Thank you."

He gave a half smile, "No problem."

I smiled at him, before walking to the sink. "What's with you?" I asked him. "You're different than other people...somehow."

"I'm one of a kind...you won't find anyone like me." He smirked, standing next to me.

I laughed, "I guess that's true. Too bad i'm not into the whole, secret motive thing." I turned and gave him a look, telling him I knew something was up.

"Now how do you know me so well?" He gave yet another half smile.

"Stefan said something about not trusting you...honestly? The whole nice thing? I don't buy it." I stated, placing the glass he gave me down.

"So...let's be truthful here. What _really _happened between you and Stefan, to hate each other like this?" I asked him.

He furrowed his eyebrows, not knowing where to start. "We used to be...great brothers together. Until a girl came along and ruined it all."

I looked at him with sympathy, and listened.

"Her name was Katherine. She was...beautiful, but she was mean and selfish. She dated both of us, and one day she...well, -"

"Died." i concluded. I sighed. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have asked."

He seemed in his usual mood again. "It's fine. You wanted to know. Now, I get to know something about you."

I gave a half smile and rolled my eyes. "I knew you'd do something like that. Go on, ask."

"What happened with you and Tyler?" He asked.

I swallowed hard. I turned to look at the counter. Did I really want to talk about this?

"He..." I couldn't even start. "I hated him, since the second grade. But at the beginning of the summer this year, he asked me out. So Caroline thought it was a good idea and convinced me to say yes, but he cheated on me...last night with this girl."

"Vicki." He said.

I turned to look at him. "H-how did you...?"

"Just a guess...that girl seems like she'd do something stupid like that." He looked me in the eyes. "I'm sorry that happened to you. He obviously doesn't have any idea what he's doing, giving up a girl like you."

I smiled, "The kind of girl who stands outside all alone at a restaurant late at night? Yeah, he wouldn't DARE give that up." I said sarcastically.

He smirked. "I still have yet to figure you out."

"Have fun trying." I sighed, turning back to the dishes.

"Here, let me help you." He grabbed the one I was holding from behind me, and his arm brushed mine. His torso was to my back.

I turned around, and realized I was trapped. His hands were to the counter on either side of me. I raised an eyebrow, and he simply just smirked.

I snorted, and rolled my eyes, pushing his arm out of my way. "I have to go. I'll see you around."


End file.
